Baloo
Season 2 is the second season of Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers planned to be made by TheBluesRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Dale - Yogi Bear * Gadget Hackwrench - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Monterey Jack - Little John (Robin Hood) * Zipper - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Fat Cat - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Mepps - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Snout - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Wart - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) * Mole - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Aldrin Klordane - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Percy - Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Aldrin's Henchman - Themselves * Detective Donald Drake - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Plato - Francis (Oliver and Company) * Professor Nimnul - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Gribbish - Winston (Oliver and Company) * Clyde Cosgrove - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Kismet - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Sir Colby - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Captain Colonel - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Elliott - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) * Bruin - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Heebee - Mushu (Mulan) * Jeebee - Donkey (Shrek) * Ting a Ling - Skippy (Robin Hood) * Ming Ting - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Davey - Hismelf * Davey's Mom - Herself * Maltese De Sade - Scar (The Lion King) * Le Sewer and Ratatouille - Nuka and Banzai (The Lion King) * Normie - Bud Smith (The Powerpuff Girls) * Marvin - Andy Davis (Toy Story) * Stormy - Himself * Pop Top - Danger Mouse * Bubbles - Rat King (Madagascar) * Myron - Himself * Hiram - Old Carl (Up) * Wexler - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Dr. Crockery - Professor Porter (Tarzan) * Don Quijole - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * El Emenopeo - Himself * Tito Manuel Iago Young - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) * Parrots - Jeremy, and Mrs. Right (The Secret of NIMH) * Heinrich Von Sugarbottom - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Darby Spree - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * 2nd Leprechaun - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Druella O'Midas - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Chirp Sing - Zazu (The Lion King * Emperor - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Su Lin - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Emperor's Guards - Kuzco and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Greatest Spy in the World - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Spy Rats - Cat R. Waul, Chula and One Eyed (An American Tail) * Dirk Suave - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Odd Shoe - Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dr. So-So - Senor Senior Senior (Kim Possible) * Lahwhinie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * Seymour - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Ma - Herself * Spud - Himself * Fry - Himself * Ratso Ratzkiwatzki - Clayton (Tarzan) * Buffy Ratzkiwatzki - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Rocko and Moose - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) * Rat Capone - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Sugar Ray - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Arnold Mousenegger - Steele (Balto) * Midge - Bia (Rio 2) * Mrs. Sweeney - Mrs. Beady (Barnyards) * Todd - Snotty Boy (Barnyards) * Jack and Nickles - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) and Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # An Elephant Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # Last Train to Cashville # A Case of Stage Blight # The Case of the Cola Cult # Throw Mummy From the Train # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing # Robocat # Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? # Prehysterical Pet # A Creep in the Deep # Bud's Science Project # Seer No Evil # Chipwrecked Shipmunks # When Bears Were Men # Chocolate Chips # The Last Leprechaun # Weather or Not # One Upsman Baloo # Shell Shocked # Love is a Many Splintered Thing # Song of the Night N Yogi # Double O' Bear # Rebecca Goes Hawaiian # It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Yogi! # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Out of Scale # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # Le Purr-Fect Crime # When You Fish Upon a Star # Rest Home Rangers # A Lean on the Property # The Pied Piper Power Play # Gorilla My Dreams # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Kimpossibledrama-disneyscreencaps.com-7531.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Clyde Cosgrove Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Bud Categorie:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Categorie:Seasons Categorie:TheBluesRockz